Heroes Generation 2
by lonewarrior101
Summary: Its been twenty years, and the children of todays heroes are growing up discovering their powers. They are still bing hunted and must hide their powers, only a few of the old generation of heroes 'survived', chapter 9 is now uploaded!
1. New Beginnngs

_This story takes place 20 years after fugitives, the world still hunts heroes and most of the heroes have children. This is their story as they struggle to survive now that the world is a much darker place and their powers are forbidden._

_Some characters are no longer in the story to prevent repeat of powers and the next generation will have different powers or variations of their parents_

_(for example of a power that I wont use but would be similar, the haiten can suppress powers but if he had a child they might just be simply immune to powers, but I wont use that example in my story now ive told you)_

_This is just a small introduction, other chapters will be longer I just want people to get some idea of what the story will be like._

_Please review the first chapter and let me know what you think so far……_

Caitlin woke to the sound of birds singing quietly through the sun baked plains of the farm, it was another beautiful day in the country. She stretched her arms and opened her eyes, looking sleepily around her bedroom, a slight grin emerging from her lips. It was her eighteenth birthday today her dad said he had a special present for her, a present that her grandmother was bringing over from her farm. She had always wondered why her grandmother lived so close, but it didn't matter today.

She jumped up, her long dark hair flailing as she ran to her bedroom window at the sound of voices from the front door. Her grandmother couldn't be here already.

He heart sank as she saw the postman from town walking towards his van, Caitlin sat on her window ledge and looked out across the corn fields.

It was pretty isolated here out this far, but dad said that's just the way he liked it. It was……safer as he put it. She didn't mind, she never got board of the country. They had everything they needed here, even if her dad was a little overprotective, he didn't even like her going to town to school and was very picky about what friends she had.

When she had first brought a guy home a year ago, her dad had taken one long hard stare at him (without saying a word) then the boy left without a word and never came back. Later the guy told her he wasn't interested, she never understood what happened that day.

"Honey," her father's voice said through her door.

"Im up dad," she said, unlocking her door.

As she opened her door, the figure of her father pushed through carrying a tray of breakfast and a number of envelopes with her name on them.

Her father was aging well, forty something and not a speck of grey. His hair was slightly long now and no matter how often she told him it made him look stupid, he just laughed it off.

"I wonder what my special birthday present is," Caitlin said, hoping he would tell her now.

"You will have to wait," her dad said with a smile.

Caitlin began opening her cards as her dad left her to get dressed, the first two were from her friends at school and the third from their neighbours, if they could be called neighbours a mile down the road. But her dad was good friends with them so she couldn't complain when they gave her twenty dollars in a birthday card; she smiled brightly shoving the twenty doller bill in her bed drawers.

As she got dressed, she heard a car pull up on the drive and guessed her grandmother was here. Caitlin bounded down the stairs to see her grandmother stumbling into the doorway with her walking stick, she smiled brightly and grabbed her granddaughter and hugged her hard

Its so good to see you," her grandmother said," I have a surprise for you,"

"Where?" Caitlin she asked, looking around for one.

"Outside," her dad said, brushing back his hair and opening the door," close your eyes,"

Her dad covered her eyes, and they stepped out onto the wooden deck.

'Come on,' Caitlin thought.

"Almost there," her dad said," be patient,"

"What?" Caitlin said, she must have been thinking aloud.

Suddenly bright light hit her eyes as her father's hands were removed and she stood facing a bright red car, polished and shined to perfection. Caitlin stood flabbergausted, surprise, excitement and a little fear running through her.

"You like it then?" her dad asked.

"Yeah!" Caitlin replied, grabbing her dad with a great bear hug.

'Im not to sure on the red though,' she thought.

"If you don't like the colour," her dad said," we can always spray it,"

"Its fine really," Caitlin said,

'Reds not to bad I guess, it could be worse, he could have got me a green one,' she thought.

Her dad stared at her for a second.

"Im just happy you like it," he said.

"Its just the car I wanted," Caitlin said," I-,"

She cut off as her stomach lurched and she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" her dad asked, picking her up.

"Yeah," she said, her head spinning," I just felt weird for a second,"

A gloom decended over them and they both looked up to see a spectacular sight above them, the sun was starting to get covered by something, it took a moment to realise it was the beginning of an eclipse.

"Not again," her dad muttered.

"Its an eclipse," Caitlin said," how strange, on my birthday as well,"

"Here," her dad said, handing her the keys to the red car," I need to talk to your grandmother, can you drive around for a bit?"

"Hell yeah, thanks dad!" Caitlin cried jumping in and strating the car.

Her dad watched as she began driving around the open space around their house and then he sighed, turning her entered the house to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table, a cold bear waiting for him.

"Its happening again mum," he said, sitting next to her.

Her eyes were closed and her eyelids were twitching, he went to touch her arm and she snapped out of it and sipped her coffee like nothing had happned.

"I know," she said," I saw it, there's a storm coming "

"We cant hide anymore can we?" Caitlin's dad asked.

"No we cant," she said.

"What are we going to do?" Caitlin's father asked.

"Nothing yet," she said," we cant do anything, enjoy Caitlin's birthday and we will talk tomorrow,"

He stood up and looked out the window at his daughter, he thought they would be safe out here, but if his mother said they wouldn't be able to hide from what was coming, he would have to prepare.

"Oh and Peter," she called," be careful,"


	2. Friend of the Family

_Ill try and post a chapter once per week, I hope you like this chapter as it's a bit longer than the introduction chapter._

_Matt Ironside – New York City_

Sweat poured from his dirt stained forehead as he slumped against the dustbins, checking over the top slightly to make sure his pursuers had gone. For the moment he was safe and he let out a sigh of relief, it had been two days since he had even discovered what he could do, he hadn't asked for it, it had just started happening.

He had heard about it from the government, about these people with 'Abnormal mutations' and that they were a danger to the public, he never realised this was what they were talking about. Matt looked down at his hands, at least when he was calm it stopped happening, he could control this….thing.

As soon as it had happened, his mother had walked in and freaked out, saying he was turning out just like his father. Minutes later they were smashing down his door and trying to take him away, it had been luck that he had escaped this long. Running through back streets for two days, hiding in burnt out cars and under homeless shelters.

But his mother, how could she give up on him so fast. This thing had happened and she threw him away like he wasn't even her child, it left him feeling hollow and alone knowing that even his own blood didn't want him anymore.

He just wanted whatever this thing was to go away, but he wasn't giving himself up either. He heard horrible stories of how people that were a 'threat' to the government just disappeared and no one had the right to question their motives or reasons for abducting people. Nearly every country in the world now hunted these people, he could see how this phenomenon that was happening to him could be dangerous. Maybe if he found someone else with this thing, they could help him, perhaps even tell him of somewhere safe that he could go, if there were others they must have somewhere away from the government that they had safe, otherwise there wouldn't be news of alleged attacks from them.

Something nudged him and he rose his head to see a dirty, thin and quite frankly almost dead dog rummaging around in the garbage. He watched it for a moment, it was the most entertainment he had seen in days, if it could be considered entertainment.

Curiously he looked at his hands, if he learned to control this power, maybe they would see he wasn't dangerous and they would let him go if he got caught. He reached out to touch the dog, no one cared about a homeless dog did they? It wouldn't matter if it went wrong and………………………..

Footsteps suddenly came bounding towards him and he leapt up, two men in black suits sprinted at him from the other end of the alleyway, one already drawing his tazar.

"Oh crap!" Matt said aloud, diving behind the dustbins and crawling through the rubbish.

"Target acquired on Madison Avenue," a voice said," all units move in, stun only,"

Matt jumped up onto a garden fence, scrambling over just as a whizzing grey object struck the wall connected to a thin wire. He landed hard on the concrete and an old women drinking tea in her back garden screamed as he rose up and crossed the garden, half limping from the fall. His side screamed out in pain, but he knew he couldn't stop now. Over the next fence he went as two faces from his pursuers glanced over pointing their tazars, he checked his landing zone this time and landed softly on his feet as they too tried to climb over the fence. As both feet hit the floor, the pain shot up his side again and he fell onto his knees, he grabbed his side to find a piece of broken wood sticking out of his rib. The adrenaline had kept him going, but now the pain was throwing him off course. He limped towards the back door of the house and was surprised to find it unlocked, Matt knelt in the person's kitchen and watched as the two men searched the area for him. It was only a matter of time before they found him.

Matt pulled the wood stuck in him, but it only brought more pain as it refused to budge an inch.

"Unit 3 did he come your way?" one of the men said into their radio.

"Negative," the reply came," check the houses, he must have gone into one,"

Matt dragged himself through the house, bumping into a man as he emerged from the bathroom. Matt didn't have time to think and he pushed the man back in and held him against the wall.

"Take anything you want," the man said," please just don't hurt me, my kids are upstairs……please,"

"Shut up," Matt said," Im not going to hurt you, I just…….,"

At the exact same time both men looked down at Matt's hand holding the man, the skin was changing to match that of the man he was holding. The man's eyes went wide with fear, unable to muster a word from his open mouth, they both just stared at each other, even as the back door to the house made a crashing sound.

Matt overcame his shock and thought hard, maybe he could use this to his advantage, but how long could he hold onto this thing? He didn't know but there was only one way to find out.

"Your one of those people aren't you?" the man said," one of those freaks the government are trying to round up,"

"Shut up," Matt said.

This had to work.

Matt closed his eyes and concentrated hard, trying to work out what he had to do to get this thing working. He looked back at his arm but it was fading back to normal.

Muffled voices came through the door and he panicked, knowing he only had seconds. He grasped the man tighter around the neck and his arm began to morph into something else, or more like someone else. Hair sprouted from his arms and they grew slightly, the pain went away in his side and he heard a clatter as the wooden shard fell to the bathroom floor. He felt his face and turned to the mirror, now there were two of this man starring in horror at each other, except he was still wearing his own clothes.

"Oh…..oh….my….," the man started.

"Sorry man," Matt said, in his new voice.

"For……for….for….," the man stuttered.

"This," Matt said, slamming the man's head against the wall, knocking him out.

Matt knelt down and took the man's shirt, changing into it and taking his car keys. He took one last look in the mirror and frowned, his eyes were still blue, well actually one of them was blue the other was brown like the man's eyes. At closer inspection, his left eye was slowing turning blue. It was already wearing off, he might only have a few minutes at the most. He opened the door and cried out in shock as a man stood pointing a gun at him.

"Take what you want," Matt said," just don't……erm…hurt my kids,"

"Secret service," the man said," I am hunting a fugitive, a young man about 20,"

"Its just me and the kids here," Matt said, feeling his arms tingle as the hairs shrank slightly.

Another two men came from upstairs, replacing their tazars in their holsters, both looking gloomy and disappointed.

"There's no one here but some kids," one said.

"Lets get on and search the other houses," the first man said," sorry to bother you sir, have a nice day,"

The men left and Matt breathed out, not realising he had been holding his breath. He rushed out the front door immediately, leaping into the 4x4 parked on the drive. Looking in the mirror, he could see his unshaven face beginning to emerge, that was too close. He started the 4x4 and sped away, looking in the rear view mirror as a van pulled up in the street and five men clad in full black body armour and carrying assault rifles jumped out and began searching the neighbourhood.

"That was really close," he said to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matt drove for almost an hour without event, keeping to roads with little traffic he pulled over into a side road and searched the car, finding some loose change of about three dollars fifty he decided he had better get some food while he had the chance.

He left the car parked on the other side of the street and entered a convenience store, first he looked around at the customers. He knew how to spot one of these guys a mile off now. Seeing only a young couple and two old men doing their shopping, he started browsing the shelves looking for some potatoe chips and cheap chocolate to keep him going until he found some more money.

A glance outside set his mind into motion, a car had parked up behind the one he had stolen and a young girl with straight blonde hair started walking towards the store. She didn't look like a government head-hunter, but he wasn't taking any chances. Matt ducked himself behind a pile of stacked boxes that someone was stacking shelves with and watched her enter, she fixed her eyes on one end of the store and swept slowly around, they passed by his position and she appeared not to have seen him.

Matt pretended to be interested in the cereal bars as the girl grabbed a trolley and slowly walked around, placing a few items in it he stopped holding his breath for the second time that day. Obviously he was being paranoid, if they knew where he was they wouldn't send a young girl like her to take him down. He knew how to fight if he had to and wouldn't give up easily, thinking she was probably just an innocent customer her went back to picking up a few things that he could afford. He could try and steal them but if he got caught it was only a matter of time before the cops handed him over to the government agents.

The girl passed by without as much as a glance at him, placing something in her trolley. He read the back of the cereal bars properly this time, realising they actually in fact looked quite nice and were only a doller for a box of eight.

"They don't work you know," a girls voice said in his ear, making him jump.

"What?" he replied, half shouting as he turned to face the same girl he thought was an agent.

"There for losing weight," she said, tossing back her blonde hair," tried them once, never did much for me,"

He saw this time, now that she was up close, that she had a strange look about her. This girl looked about his age or perhaps between eighteen and twenty one, but her eyes were full of a wisdom that told a different story. She looked older in the eyes, but younger in the rest of her.

He realised he was starring at her and looked away quickly; she let out a slight laugh and turned away as her phone began to ring. She answered it and Matt noticed that there was another person in her car, also on the phone.

He panicked as his eyes met with the girl's eyes, which held a aura of knowing about them. She reached out to take his arm, but he pulled away.

It must be a set up.

"Wait!" she cried out.

Matt ran to the back of the store as the girl's voice called out to him again, he pushed a staff member over and threw himself at the fire escape, which instantly set off the fire alarm. He bounded into the back alley and kept running, he emerged into an empty parking area for the store and looked for a way out. As he headed for a broken fence nearby, two cars swerved in front of him and two men got out of each.

"Get on the ground now!" one man ordered, aiming a handgun at him.

"Don't move," another shouted," show me your hands or we shoot kid,"

Frozen with terror, Matt rose his hands above his head and was forced to his knees as two men handcuffed him, this was it, it was over. He would be taken to some secret government base and executed, just because he was different.

"Miss," a man said," stay right there Miss or ill shoot,"

Matt looked up to see the girl walking towards the men, no longer smiling she was striding straight at them with a purpose. Her eyes were now full of hatred, but no fear despite facing four men with guns.

"Stay back," an agent said, pulling his tazar gun and aiming at her.

She grinned darkly, reaching for her back when the man fired the tazar. It stuck into her chest and she grabbed it, Matt could hear the electricity running through it but she pulled out the pin like nothing had hit her.

"Open fire!" one agent said.

"Shes one of them!" another cried, letting Matt fall to the ground, his face hitting the concrete after losing balance now that his hands were cuffed.

Matt rolled on his side as the men opened fire at the girl, three bullet holes appeared in her chest and she carried on, un phased by the fact she had just been shot. She pulled a gun from her back pocket, shooting one man in the leg as he went to punch her. The other two fired again at her hand, knocking her gun into the air and the next bullet struck her leg, exposing her skin. Matt looked on in shock as the bullet hole disappeared on her skin and sort of…..healed in front of his eyes.

Both men grabbed the girl and she flipped out, kicking one in the groin, punching him rapidly and spinning the second man over in some kind of martial arts move. She could sure take care of herself. The last man turned and ran, not wanting the same fate and she knelt by Matt, opening her phone.

"Ive got Parkman's kid," she said into the phone," get round here right away,"

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"Im Claire," she smiled, as though nothing had just happened.

"I don't understand what just happened," Matt said.

"Your one of us," she said as a dark skinned man approached them.

He knelt by the two unconscious men and pulled a laptop from one of their bags.

"See if you can get a lead on their next target Micah," Claire said as she untied Matt.

"I've got it," the man said with a quick touch of the computer a photo popped up," their next target is Tiri Nakumora,"


	3. Monster

_Antonio Herrera - New Jersey _

A figure of a young man stood at the window of his bedroom, looking down into the street as people went to and fro about their daily business. He was cautious, cunning and calculating. It was easy to read people.

Antonio arched his head as he brother, his twin in fact, looked around the corner of his room. Carlos had been sent up to simply see if his brother was awake, he cared little for if he was actually ready.

Both boys worked hard at the local construction site, they had done for nearly five years. Their mother needed the money and they could barely afford to feed their small family, their father had run out when they were small, but Antonio never even remembered him being here.

Looking outside again, he could see that it was going to be a hot day. They hadn't seen rain in months, and the heat didn't help when working outside all day.

"Antonio!" his mother's voice called," time for work, go, you can't be late,"

Antonio sighed, huffed and picked up his work safety helmet. His hair was a mess as he looked in the mirror; It was just another day that he had to get through, whatever it cost.

He followed his brother to their rusty car and his mother kissed both men goodbye, Antonio said nothing in return. He hated this routine, everyday was the same thing. He got up, when to work, came home, slept. He yearned for something more, something to single him out from the everyday rabble of robots that he seemed to work with. Applications for higher positions had been sent off to every place he could think of, but they never replied and he couldn't get into college anywhere or even on a course. So for now he was stuck in a dead end job.

His brother always drove, despite both men holding a licence; it was his brother's car after all. The only reason he was allowed a lift to work in it was because their mother made Carlos take him, the brothers hated each other and Antonio seemed to be the one who always got left behind with the trash.

Carlos started the old car and reversed onto the road, as they prepared to pull off, the early morning light was shrouded in a sheet of darkness. Both men looked at each other and then peered up at the eclipse forming in the sky.

"That's strange," Antonio said quietly.

"Shut up," Carlos replied, giving his brother a cold glare.

Antonio shut his mouth, secretly thinking that he wished his brother would just die, or at leas be nicer.

They drove off towards work, a place that Antonio didn't really want to be today. He looked up at the cloudless sky, wishing that he could just fly away. But he knew that was impossible, no one could fly. Antonio realised he might just be stuck in this eternity of boredom and depression forever, he closed his eyes, it was at least a half hour drive until work and he knew traffic could be bad this time in the morning. His stomach did a somersault and he opened his eyes, looking around wildly.

"Did something hit the car?" Antonio asked.

His brother rose an eyebrow and said nothing, concentrating on driving to work. Antonio wondered what had made his stomach jolt, he looked up to see that the eclipse was almost total now, or at least it appeared to be, it was hard to tell.

Antonio closed his eyes again and tried to get a few minutes extra sleep, he knew that he would be grateful for it later. It only took a few seconds of his mind wandering for sleep to smother him, he thought about what it would be like if his father had stayed with the family. Perhaps that's why his brother hated him so much, because it reminded him that their father was never coming back. Their mother said that he wasn't exactly a nice person and that they were better off without him, but it didn't stop Antonio wondering if only his father was there that their life might be better.

Antonio woke with a start as the car stopped, they were at the gates to the construction sight and the guard was waving them through.

They parked up and Antonio got out, just another day in hell.

………………………………………………………………………………………

It must be almost lunch time by now; the other workers always had their lunch first, leaving the brothers to have it last. Sweat poured from Antonio's head as he lifted a heavy slab onto the wall and began fixing it with the already made up paste, he was tired and the sun was blazing down on his back, burning through his thin white shirt.

He caught his brother's eye as he grinned, Carlos didn't have any sweat on him at all. He looked on as Antonio struggled to work.

"What's with you?" Antonio asked viciously.

"Is it a little too hot for you?" Carlos replied, watching curiously as his brother glared back.

The heat on his back grew suddenly, more than what could be considered normal. He was sure he could actually hear the sweat boiling on his back; he ducked into the shade and picked up a bottle of water, taking a long gulp.

Carlos let out a laugh and drank some water of his own.

"It is getting a little hot," Carlos said to himself," It would be nice to get some rain wouldn't it Jeff?"

A co-worker coming back from his lunch grinned, that man also seemed to pick on Antonio for some reason and caught on to the conversation when he saw Antonio sweating like a pig and Carlos standing there grinning.

"Yeah," Jeff said," rain would be nice,"

"Haha," Carlos laughed.

Antonio left the two men to laugh to themselves, he went back to building the wall. His back was wet with sweat, and it was starting to distract him now. He went to remove his shirt when he felt water hit him on the back, he stood up to see small raindrops falling here and there, only small spits but it was raining.

Antonio looked up at the cloudless sky, bewildered as to what was happening. There were no clouds, yet rain was falling.

"Carlos look," Jeff said.

Carlos stopped laughing stood in shock as he too saw what was happening, however the moment he looked the rain started to ease and a few seconds later it had stopped. Antonio looked at his brother, but he didn't make eye contact, his brother always stared Antonio down but this time he walked away in some kind of trance.

"You ok Carlos?" Jeff asked," what did you do you little-,"

Jeff grabbed Antonio around the throat and held him against the wall, Carlos half fell onto a wall to sit down. He was looking at his hands as though he had never seen them before. Jeff seemed to think Antonio had set it up as some kind of joke, as the man muttered to him under his breath. He looked at Antonio and the colour drained from his face and let go.

"What……is…..this?" Jeff stuttered, turning and running away.

"You freak!" Carlos shouted at Antonio," you did this to me didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Antonio asked.

"Look!" Carlos said, grabbing his brother and forcing his face in front of the window of a forklift truck.

His face was surrounded by some kind of blue glow, raising his hands he saw the same strange glow around his hands and the rest of his body. He could hear the sound of Jeff shouting at someone, something about Antonio being a mutant.

"This cant be happening," Antonio cried," im not one of those people,"

Carlos suddenly threw a punch at Antonio, knocking him to the ground. Blood sprayed from his lip and he turned onto his belly to crawl away.

"I always knew you would be the end of me brother," Carlos said," I'll be hailed a hero for taking in my mutant brother, you know there's a reward for helping capture mutants?"

"Im not-," he began as Carlos punched him again, this time in the back of the head.

A kick struck him in the ribs and he cried out in pain, Carlos grabbed his brother and dragged him to his feet so he could punch him again. Rain was now pouring all around them, Antonio looked around in wonder as bellowing storm clouds sprung up.

"Or maybe ill just kill you!" Carlos said, his eyes glowing with a rabid hatred.

Lightning flashed and fell on Carlos, but it didn't hurt him. It twisted around him like it was part of him. Carlos was just as shocked as Antonio.

"You're the one doing this!" Antonio shouted.

"No…..," Carlos started.

"I have to stop this!" Antonio shouted, tackling his brother.

As their body's hit, a pain unlike anything Antonio had ever experienced swept through his body. His brother's hands around his neck were choking away his life as lightning paralysed him; the blue light around him sprang up again but Antonio didn't understand what this thing was that was happening to them.

He had seen a women a few years ago taken down by the FBI, she started cutting people to pieces with her hands alone. The government said that there were these people with abnormal abilities that could ruin the world; never had Antonio dreamed that he would be one of them. But obviously this glow around him was something; his brother appeared to have some control of the weather as well.

Antonio grabbed his brother's face, trying to fight back, but Carlos had always been stronger. Thunder roared and he felt like he was drowning in raw power from the heavens, his whole body felt like it was on fire.

He was going to die.

Suddenly and uncontrollably his body wriggled and warped, he felt his brother's mind as though the two of them were connected. Blood poured from Carlo's nose and he appeared to be losing strength, Antonio tasted his own blood and saw that his own nose was bleeding and his head was feeling faint.

'……cant….hold.,….it….,' a voice said in his mind, the voice of Carlos.

'……I'll…..kill….you,' Antonio thought.

'…get out of my head!....,' Carlos shouted back.

"Aaaahhhh," they both screamed as Antonio's hands merged with Carlos's face.

There was a blinding flash and Antonio lost consciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Antonio felt himself floating in complete darkness, in some kind of suspended dream. He saw nothing but the dark, an endless shadow of his mind. He could feel his body though, it ached and he was unable to move a muscle, it felt like he had been electrocuted, when actually he probably had been. Underneath he could feel a soft warm bed and thin sheets, in the background he hear inaudible voices chatting nearby.

"Carlos" a voice said, Antonio didn't recognise it.

'Im here!' Carlos's voice shouted back.

Antonio's eyes opened to see two people looking down at him, one of them was his mother, her eyes full of tears and the other was a women in a lab coat, probably a doctor.

"Carlos," the doctor said," I am Leona Johnson from the department of mutant studies and detection,"

"What?" Antonio said, trying to lift his head.

"I know this may be hard for you," Leona said," but it is imperative that you tell me immediately where your brother has gone,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Antonio said.

'Yes you do asshole,' Carlos's voice shouted,' you are a freak, hes a freak, take him away,'

"Shut up!" Antonio said.

"Oooh," Leona said startled," who are you talking to?"

"Where's my brother?" Antonio said," I'll kill him,"

"You remember what happened then?" his mother said.

"Look," Leona said," if you tell us where your brother is, we will be able to soften the blow for you,"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"Your brother Antonio showed signs of an ability manifesting," the doctor explained," I have tested your DNA and you also have the potential to manifest a power, however those that help our cause and give up willingly will be transferred to a top security prison rather than…..well you don't want to know the alternative,"

"But I am….," Antonio began, he was confused.

They thought he was Carlos.

"It's happening again," his mother said," my sons are becoming monsters just like their father,"

"I thought dad ran away when we were small," Antonio said," mother?"

"Maya," the doctor said," it may be best if you leave us to it,"

"Tell me mother!" Antonio cried out," aaaahhhh,"

His arms wriggled, but he couldn't escape, they had him tied down.

"Im sorry about this," Leona said," Sedate him, we can't afford a power manifesting in a public place,"

"Im sorry," his mother, Maya said," I wont have you turning out like your father,"

As two men came and held him down, Leona pulled out a needle and began prepping it. Antonio glanced at his mother and cried out as he caught the image in the mirror, It wasn't himself that was struggling, his brother was the one in the bed, he was in his brother's body.

"Nooo!" he screamed, grabbing his mother's hand, she too screamed.

As he touched her, his arm warped and blinding light swept around him and her thoughts became his.

'…..why did I sleep with that man…..if only I'd known what he was at the time……..,' her voice echoed.

'…..the boys must never find him…….not him……ill never tell them who he is…….'

"Who is my father?" Antonio screamed, it was obvious that his father had been one of these 'mutants' too.

'……he must never find him…… …..'

Antonio's eyes focused and he was helped to his feet by Leona, who wiped blood from his face.

"Are you ok Maya?" she asked.

'Help!' his mother's voice screamed in his head as he looked down at his brother tied up.

"Im fine," he said, surprised to hear a female voice come from him," I just need to go,"

Antonio fled the room, heading into the men's restroom, not caring for his mistake now that he was in his mother's body.

He turned and looked in the mirror, he was in his mother's body all right and he no longer cared about anything.

'You are going to tell me everything,' Antonio thought.

'No!' Maya cried back in his head.

'Starting with his name,' Antonio thought.

'NO!' Maya screamed back.

"Fine," Antonio said, punching the mirror.

'aahhhhh!' the voice of Maya screamed as glass stuck in his hand.

He felt the pain too but bit his lip.

'Ill do whatever it takes,' Antonio thought,' maybe next it will be a truck im under, well its your body, not mine'

'Don't do this,' Maya sobbed.

'Why have you lied to me all my life? And abandoned your love for me just because of what I can do?' Antonio asked,' his name now!'

Two solid words sobbed in his head.

'………Gabriel Gray…….,'


	4. Being a Hiro

_This storyline will be the fourth and final storyline, so through this story there will only be 4 main stories going on, Peter's, Claires, Antonio's and this one, hope you have enjoyed it so far._

_Tiri Nakamora – Tokyo – Japan_

"Over here!" Tiri shouted as her fellow players almost reached the basket.

Basketball was her life, she loved the game, she wanted to go pro but didn't realise she wasn't as good as she thought she was.

The team huddled round and Tiri wiped her forehead.

"Ok Eriko and Hamma," the team captain Arisa barked," you support me at the sides as I move up, If I pass to you throw it back when I get close to the basket. Yae keep close and fill in if someone gets pinned,"

"What about me?" Tiri asked.

"Errmm……you stay back and guard our basket," Arisa ordered.

"Oh….," Tiri said sadly,"ok….,"

The game hit off again the Tiri's team move in formation, leaving Tiri to hang back alone. She could feel the eyes of everyone there looking at her, wondering why she had been left behind. Tiri then realised that Arisa had done this on purpose, let her to look stupid in front of hundreds of people. It might only be a friendly school tournament, but Arisa was treating it like a warzone. She fowled when she knew the referee wasn't looking and tried every trick in the book to through the opposing team off. What a b-

"Tiri!" Arisa called and Tiri focussed back into reality from her daydreaming.

Two players had broken through the lines, taking the ball towards her end of the court, Tiri knew she couldn't stop both of them so she headed at the one with the ball. The girl easily avoided her and threw the ball to her team mate who was nearer the basket.

"No!" Tiri cried as it landed softly in the basket and the crowd cheered.

"You're an idiot Tiri," Arisa said as she huddled with her team again, this time leaving Tiri completely out of the circle.

"Ok girls," Arisa said," twenty seconds left, we need two baskets to win,"

She gave her usual prep talk about throwing the ball to herself at any cost, Tiri was pissed with having to listen to this every time, why didn't they give her a chance to score, she wasn't that bad a throwing, just getting the ball was her problem.

The counter started again and they were off, the players whizzed around, knowing exactly what they were doing. But Tiri didn't, standing there looking around didn't help anyone.

Arisa reached the basket at the other end and prepared a throw as another player tried to block her.

'If only I could help,' Tiri thought.

As she did, she suddenly lost her balance and fell flat on her back. Laughter rang out and she sat there as the teams laughed and so did the crowd, tears poured down her face as she ran from the basketball court and into the changing rooms. How could she be so stupid, she rushed to the mirror and looked at her geeky reflection, pushing her glasses back onto her nose. As she did, she heard voices coming from the hall.

"You cant go in there!" the sports teacher shouted.

"I can," a familiar voice said.

Tiri pushed open the changing room doors to see a well dressed man striding towards her, his own glasses making him look older than her actually was.

"Dad!" she exclaimed happily," you came?"

"Well I told you I would come to a game," he said, giving her a quick hug," I have someone I'd like you to meet, this is your uncle Ando"

He waved his hands in a pointing motion over his shoulder, Tiri looked past him confused.

"Er…dad," she said.

"Yes?"

"No ones there," Tiri replied.

"Huh?" her father looked around, confused," Ando?"

There was defiantly no one there.

"Is this some kind of bad joke," Tiri asked.

"Ando?" her father asked to the air," Ando? Hello?"

A man came walking around the corner, holding a motorcycle helmet with a red lightning bolt on it. He looked about the same age as her father, but she had never met the man. Tiri had heard all about 'Uncle Ando' who was married to her father's sister Kimiko. But they had moved to another city shortly after Tiri was born, her mother had died in a car accident when she was eight and her father Hiro never had much time for her, his business was everything to him. Hiro had put her in this top end boarding school to try and give her a decent education, but she hated it here.

"Wow," Ando said," your all grown up, last time I saw you was when you were this tall,"

"Ando," Hiro said," where have you been?"

"No where," Ando said, wiping the tell tale signs of tomatoe ketchup from his lips.

"I told you not to make a scene," Hiro said," I cant take you anywhere can I?"

"Its nice to meet you Uncle Ando," Tiri said.

"You," a voice said, Arisa again.

She came walking down the hall pointing her finger.

"How could lose us the game you fool," Arisa screamed at her, oblivious to the sports teacher, Hiro and Ando.

"Don't speak to my daughter that way," Hiro said, standing between them.

"Its only a friendly game," Tiri said back," not a god damm championship,"

"Mind you language," the teacher said.

"Bitch!" Arisa muttered, turning and walking away," don't expect to still be on the team Monday,"

"Just ignore her," Hiro said," she's just a bully, just-,"

Hiro stopped and turned his head slowly at the sound of some huffing, Ando was standing there wide eyed and panting.

"Are you…..ok?" Hiro asked.

"….hot….," Ando spluttered.

"That's what you get for eating hot dogs without checking to see if it had chilli sauce on them," Hiro said grinning," you should stick to waffles,"

"Don't even start with the waffles again," Ando said, after a long gulp of water from a drinking water fountain nearby, "ive had enough waffles to last a lifetime after-,"

"What are you two talking about?" Tiri asked, a slight smile on her lips.

"Nothing," Hiro said, snapping out of his conversation," so Ando, you said it was important, you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't,"

"Well," Ando said," as you know, I have a son now and…..he has started to show special abilities at school while playing sports, errm,"

Ando looked at Tiri, unsure what he could say in front of her or if she knew anything about what he had come for.

"Could you give us a minute?" Hiro asked, taking Ando by the arm and dragging him around the corner.

Tiri looked at her teacher, who just shrugged and walked away. Tiri however was curious to what were they talking about.

She crept up to the corner and listened; she heard a door close and peeked around to see Hiro and Ando talking in hushed tones inside an empty classroom. Tiri sneaked towards the door, pressing her ear against it she caught halfway through a conversation.

"….a power?" Hiro said.

"Yes," Ando replied," I got a private doctor who I trust to test Keiro and he said he has an ability, im not sure what it is, maybe super strength he thinks except…,"

"What?" Hiro asked frantically.

"Well its more than that," Ando said," but that doesn't matter, the point is im not here about him, its about your daughter,"

"We've been though this before," Hiro said," I had my powers taken before she was born, she cant have the genes,"

"But she can," Ando replied," this doctor said, even though your powers were taken, you still have the gene even without a power now, so she could still develop one,"

"No," Hiro said," I gave up trying to be a hero when you set off with my sister,"

"You still have a grudge against me for that?" Ando asked," the government has me on their list, they know what I can do. I took this risk coming here to warn you, you got away free because they tested you and found you had no powers,"

"I don't need this," Hiro said," its been too long, you're a good friend but Tiri is normal and I wont accept she could…..you know what I mean, she cant have the life we once had, its too risky, they will take her away from me,"

"That doesn't change the fact she might manifest a power," Ando said," just-,"

"Please," Hiro said," just leave, im…..not like that anymore, running around like little kids chasing villains with powers, because that's what will happen if you bring that life back here. You had better leave before they spot you,"

"Hiro….," Ando tried.

"No….,"Hiro replied.

Tiri hid around the corner as Ando left, muttering under his breath. A glance back at the classroom showed Hiro sitting at a table, his head in his hands.

"Dad?" she said, making Hiro jump.

"What?" he said standing up stiffly.

"I just saw Uncle Ando running out," Tiri said," is everything ok?"

Hiro didn't reply, truth was, he did miss being a hero, but even after all these years he couldn't find a way of getting his powers back and he refused to admit that Tiri would ever have to suffer the same losses as him.

"Tiri," Hiro said.

"Yes father?" she replied.

"I was going to take you to the movies," Hiro said.

"That would be great," Tiri smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Tiri had a great day, but now she was tired. The school had said she could stay at her father's apartment in the city as it was now a weekend; she couldn't stop staring at the beauty of the place. She had never been to this one; Hiro owned three luxury apartments in the city after his father had left him the company after his death, but her grandfather had died before she had been born.

"How do you like it?" Hiro asked.

"It's great," Tiri said, jumping onto the bed.

"This rooms mine!" she said.

"It's not a hotel," Hiro said," besides that's my-,"

She just looked at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh," Hiro said," Im going to cook some dinner,"

"You can cook?" Tiri asked.

"Yes," Hiro lied, remembering when he had travelled back in time and tried to cook a meal for his mother in the past just before he had his powers taken from him.

He would just get out some microwave food or order a pizza, that would solve all his problems.

Tiri sat on the bed looking around the room, it was decorated in a majestic red velvet colour with light yellow tassels on the curtains. She walked over to the window and looked down at the city below, it was a long way down.

As she turned back to the room, her arm touched a display case. She pressed her nose against it and gasped.

"Cool sword," she said, looking at the black hilt of a samurai sword inside the case.

"There's a good tale behind that sword," Hiro called from the kitchen," maybe one day I will tell you,"

"Cant you tell me now?" Tiri called back.

"You…..," Hiro began, not sure what to tell her or what she would believe," maybe one day you will understand, but right now I don't think you will,"

"O….K," she said slowly.

"Hello?" Hiro's voice said on the phone," yes, extra cheese and yes that's great and a bottle of cola, its Mr Hiro Nakamora at 32…..,"

He hung up the phone moments later.

"You ordered a pizza?"

"Yes," Hiro replied.

The was a knock at the door just as Hiro entered the room.

"That was fast," he said slowly, hurrying to the door.

"Who is it?" Hiro asked, looking through the keyhole to see a pizza man who looked American.

Hiro opened the door with a smile, money in his hand.

"Best service ever!" Hiro said, stuffing money in the man's pocket" tip for you,"

"I don't want your money," the man said in English," I want your daughter,"

"Huh?" Hiro said.

A sharp pain hit Hiro's chest and he felt to the ground, twitching as two men stood over him, Tiri's screams echoing in his head. The man who had tazared him grinned as the second man grabbed his daughter as she screamed, wailing her arms and beating his back as he carried her off.

"Tiri…..," Hiro called weakly.

"She is ours now,"

"You…..cant…," Hiro said," you……don't have power here, our government doesn't kidnap people,"

"Who said we are with your government?" the man said darkly," we work for a higher power, goodbye Mr Nakamora,"

"Daaaadd!" Tiri screamed as Hiro dragged his stunned body to the wall, tying to stand.

"Let her go," he said, grasping the display case.

As the cold grip of the samurai sword fell between his fingers, he felt a new rush of strength and power running through him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" he shouted, charging the two men.

But his strength was an illusion in his own mind; the man with the tazar disarmed him easily and shot him again with the tazar. This time to shocks didn't stop and Hiro passed out with the pain.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

RRRIINNNNGGG!

Hiro jumped, his eyes snapping open.

His whole body ached.

RRRIINNNNGGG!

Hiro looked around confused, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

RRRIINNNNGGG!

"Tiri!" he cried, scrambling to his feet.

RRRIINNNNGGG!

He grabbed the phone, looking at the clock. It was late morning. Over 12 hours had passed since they had taken Tiri.

"Hiro Nakamora?" a girl's voice asked.

"Tiri?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"No?" the girl said," no this is Claire Bennet,"

"Cheerleader?" Hiro said in English.

"Yes…no not anymore" she said," you saved me once, now im returning the favour. I have received information that your daughter Tiri Nakamora is on a list of targets,"

"Too late," Hiro breathed," they took her…….I couldn't stop them!"

"Im sorry Hiro," Claire said," truly I am, is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't see how," Hiro said," I have nothing to go on; I don't even know who they are,"

There was a bang on the door and muffled voices on the other side, Hiro hung up the phone and grasped the sword, raising it above his head, ready to strike. If they were coming back he was going to give them a fight this time, the door banged again and shards flew across the room as it fell from it's hinges. A boy strode through straight at Hiro, he was muscular and probably about fifteen. A second man followed, red sparks flying from his hands.

"Ando," Hiro said, relaxing and lowering the sword," what are you doing here?"

"The cheerleader phoned me," he said," she said she couldn't get hold of you and that you might be in some kind of trouble. We came as soon as we could,"

"They took Tiri!" Hiro said," I don't know who they are!"

"Calm down Hiro," Ando said," we will figure this out, this is my son Keiro, he has a power too and agreed to help,"

"Im sorry for what I said before," Hiro said.

"Its ok," Ando said, grinning cheekily," I'm used to it by now,"

"Hey!" Hiro said, being serious again.

"You ready to be a hero again?" Ando asked.

Hiro sheathed the sword, threw it over his shoulder on a strap and took the lead out of the room.

"Hiro is back," Ando muttered shaking his head.


	5. In the Crossfire

_Thanks for the review and sorry for the delay in updating, I know that Matt's son in the actual TV show has a different power as it was revealed but I have a storyline to show how that happened. Anyway heres another chapter, I hope you enjoy it._

_Peter and Caitlin Petrelli – The Petrelli Farm_

Peter had been standing by the window all day, watching…..waiting.

He knew something big was coming; he would try to avoid it if he could. He couldn't let his daughter go through all those things he had when he had discovered what he could do, the reason he had held onto Matt's power all these years was to protect his family, what was left of it anyway.

After his brother Nathan had betrayed him, nothing had been the same. A few years later the government announced the real reasons behind the so called 'attacks'.

Of course no one believed them, until someone launched an all out attack. A group of powerful specials had tried to take out the white house, Peter and his people had intervened, stopping it, but leaving a dirty mark on their kind forever. In the crossfire, the president had been killed along with hundreds of staff. Peter fled, his people splitting up. He hadn't seen any one it since that day, except his mother who was doing her best to have a normal life.

"You ok dad?" Caitlin asked.

"What?" Peter replied, snapping out of his daydreaming.

"You haven't been yourself dad," Caitlin said.

"I don't feel too good," Peter lied.

The truth was, ever since the eclipse, he had been feeling it again. The longing and drawing of others like him, like they were calling to him. The more he resisted it, the more it pulled at his mind.

Peter had been keeping a close eye on her lately, for any sign of an ability manifesting. It had been four days and still nothing, he had read her mind to try and find anything out of the ordinary but so far….nothing. Maybe his mother had been wrong, maybe she wouldn't develop an ability.

"Dad?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes," Peter said.

"Im going into town," she smiled," I need to go to the mall and the bank you need anything?"

"No," he said.

He did need something, he needed answers. Every time it went the same way, he got one answer and a million more questions came up.

Caitlin left via the front door and climbed into her little car, he watched as she left and went to follow when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Peter," his mother's voice said," turn on the TV, make sure Caitlin isn't around, the news channel"

Peter flicked on the TV and stared as images of people being rounded up appeared.

"……no explanation as to the cause of this phenomenon yet, the only information revealed to the public is that in the last week, over one thousand individuals have been captured under the 'abnormal mutations act', the recent increase in abilities manifesting and attacks on the government has caused civil unrest in many cities, including New York and Washington DC where rioting and looting has broken out. According to a leaked report, there have been over a million incidents worldwide in the last few days, and only a few thousand 'abnormals' have been captured, the government are advising not to approach anyone doing anything strange and immediately call the police and stand well back and leave the government to do their jobs……,"

Peter knew what was happening, the eclipse was forcing their abilities to come out, they couldn't help it.

But millions?

It looked to him that more and more people were developing powers, one day there would be so many that there wouldn't be any normal people left.

"…….now for your local area alerts, in…..,"

Peter jumped as his town was said out.

"….two fugitives…..known and confirmed to be abnormal were heading to Riverside Town last night, police found their truck abandoned this morning, but both are believed to be hiding in town as all roads into the area have been blocked and car to car searches are underway. Both individuals have unknown abilities and should not be approached, their names are Jackie Keene and Robert Leftfield. Both are wanted for a string of bank robberies and…..,"

Peter froze, Caitlin said she was going to the bank, he had to stop her.

"Peter?" his mother said.

"I have to stop her going into that bank," Peter said.

"Ive seen what happens if you do," his mother said," if you don't stop her going inside, they will find us,"

Peter was already gone; he jumped in his truck and started it, while trying to call Caitlin at the same time. The phone rang and rang but she didn't answer, he put his foot down hard and sped towards the town. His engine roared with strain as he reached 70mph, it was only an old truck after all.

He phoned her again but still there was no answer, his speedometer reached 90mph and he caught the sight of blue lights flashing in his rear view mirror.

'You cant catch me,' Peter thought, pushing at the police car in his mind,' give up,'

The car disappeared as it rolled to a stop, but Peter kept on driving hard. He reached the main street to see a police blockade, they were searching every car and it would be hours before Peter could get through. He pulled his truck to the side of the road and ran forward, the police went to hold up their hands but stopped.

"Thanks for your co-operation sir," one said, opening the barrier and letting him into town.

He jogged into town, looking around at the mall, he could see Caitlin's car parked there and he breathed a sigh of relief, at least she would be safe for the moment. He looked around for her and spotted her standing by the entranced talking to one of her friends.

The area wasn't too packed with people, that would make it easier to find those fugitives and keep them away from Caitlin if she went into the bank.

Peter scanned the area around him, he had seen the pictures of these people on the news and knew what to look for.

'Don't go to the bank,' Peter sent to Caitlin,' go another day,'

That should do it, she would be safe now, there wasn't even any need to stop these people. The police would do that.

The air around him suddenly shimmered with blazing blue light and he felt himself fly into the air, he landed with a thud, his head spinning. Peter opened his eyes to see through blurred vision; he rolled over and looked at the mall to see people running in all directions. The entire wall of the mall's left side was gone. There was no rubble, just a big hole like something had just taken it away. Police sirens echoed in his head and he pulled himself to his feet, he scanned to crowd for Caitlin, not knowing if she had been caught in whatever had just happened. He suddenly spotted the women that had been on TV, the fugitive Jackie, running away with two police officers on her tail.

He focussed his mind, people had been hurt and he had to stop it.

'Give yourself up,' Peter thought,' you will only get yourself killed,'

She kept running.

'GIVE UP!' he shouted in his head.

She kept running.

The police had cornered her by some cars and she turned, grinning.

"Shoot her," one officer said.

The other raised his gun and fired, the bullet struck the wall and the women laughed, melting into thin air. Peter caught the image of her again, this time running straight at the police officers. The opened fire and she melted away again, two more images of her came running while Peter spotted three more amongst the panicking crowd that was scattering in every direction.

Peter used the mind reading, he had to locate the source, the real women. He caught sight of the women, this time she was being closely followed by the fugitive man, who was covering his face as he ran.

They disappeared into an alley and Peter followed closely, he had to make them give up before anyone got hurt.

"You think we lost them?" Jackie said.

"They will be so busy with your projections that they wont see us getting away," Robert replied, ripping his shirt and wrapping it around his arm which was bleeding heavily, it looked like a bullet wound.

"How much further?" Jackie asked, as Peter hid behind a dustbin.

"Another fifty miles," Robert said," you still with me?"

"I told you," Jackie replied," Im with you until the end, they killed all my family, I said I'd make sure they didn't get to yours,"

"As long as shes safe," Robert muttered.

'….my poor Kelly…..,' Robert thought,' I hope you got away in time….,'

Peter sighed, they weren't bad people. The government had probably made up the stuff about them, they were as dangerous as any other person with powers, they were just being forced into a corner and fighting like rabid animals with no choice.

Peter stood up, showing himself, he would help them if he could.

"They found us!" Jackie cried.

"Ill take care of him," Robert said, his hands glowed with blinding blue light and Peter shielded his eyes.

'….I wish I didn't have to kill you buddy…..,' Robert thought.

"You don't," Peter said," Im not with them,"

"You expect me to believe you?" Robert snarled," you people took everything from me!"

"Don't do it," Peter said," think of what Kelly would think of you, the one you were just thinking about "

"How do you know that name?" Robert growled, grabbing Peter's neck and throwing him against the wall.

"Tell me!" Robert said," who the hell are you? How do you know about her? Have your people took her?"

"I don't know where she is," Peter said,"I-,"

Three men in body armour appeared in the entrance to the alley and raised their guns.

'They didn't go this way,' Peter thought fast,' these are just three normal civilians taking cover, search elsewhere'

"They didn't go this way," one man said.

"These people look like normal civilians to me David," another said," lets search someone else,"

Robert stared at the men as they walked away, he glanced at Jackie and she shrugged.

"What the hell?" Robert said, looking at Peter as he stopped concentrating," did you…..are you….one of us?"

"I can read your thoughts," Peter replied," its how I picked you out of the crowd, I can send thoughts back, make people think things that I want them to,"

"And are you making us think things right now?" Robert asked.

"No," Peter replied," I saw your pictures on the news, they said you robbed banks and my daughter was going there. But now im starting to think that you are not anything like they showed on TV,"

"They lied about everything," Robert explained," killed Jackie's husband and kids, they were taking us to a secure location when we escaped the bus transporting us, they didn't know I had such a dangerous ability,"

"What can you do?" Peter asked curiously.

"I can destroy matter," he replied," watch,"

He aimed his hands at the trash bin and a blue beam as thick as a car sped into it, there was a shimmer in the air and it was gone.

"You were the only two that made it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Robert replied," there were eleven of us, one other got away but we saw them execute him later,"

"I think I can help you get out of town," Peter said," but….I have to stay here, my own family….,"

"I understand," Robert said.

Peter led the two of them to the alley entrance, but the whole area was crawling with cops.

'You have just received a radio message,' Peter thought,' Fugitives seen heading south in a stolen police car, all units intercept immediately,'

The twenty or so cops and agents all jumped in their cars and sped off, Peter wiped his forehead and tasted blood. His nose was bleeding.

"Where did they go?" Robert asked, Jackie didn't seem to say that much.

"They are following the two of you in a stolen police car south," Peter said with a grin.

"I see," Robert said, not smiling back," thanks for the help, if you ever need anything buddy……,"

"Sure," Peter said," Im Peter by the way, just be careful out there, once your out of town I cant do anything,"

Peter watched as the two of them got into a car and drove away, at least he had helped the best he could. The man Robert only wanted to see if his family was safe, he wasn't any more of a bad person than he was for the things he had done to survive.

"Dad?" Caitlin said, grabbing his arm.

"Caitlin!" Peter said, hugging her," are you ok?"

"Why were you talking with those….terrorists?" she said, stuttering, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

'You are mistaken,' Peter thought,' they were just some-,'

"No!" she said," I saw them on TV, Im not mistaken……are you a terrorist?"

'You didn't see anything,' Peter thought.

"Dad…..," Caitlin said, her eyes rolling in her head," why is everyone talking so loud? I cant….,"

Caitlin fell to the ground and Peter tried to get into her head, a sharp pain shot through his head and he almost felt over, thoughts from a thousand people entering his head at once.

"Caitlin," Peter said," wake up,"

Peter let go of her and looked around for anyone to help, as he did he heard he breathe and he turned back to her.

"What happened?" she said sitting up.

"I-," Peter didn't know where to begin, or even to try and explain to her.

'….all those people…,' Caitlin thought,' ….so much pain……'

"Caitlin?" Peter asked," you ok?"

"My head," she replied, clutching her forehead," it hurt so much, ive never felt any pain like that before,"

'……..I could hear them..' she thought'……all those people…..'

Tears poured down her face and she grabbed Peter to hug him and it happened again.

Millions of thoughts buzzed through his head, knocking him down, he heard Caitlin scream. Their hands disconnected and it all stopped, Caitlin scrambled away and fell down, face first and leaving a deep gash on her cheek.

"Caitlin!" Peter called.

She looked back at him, eyes full of tears.

"I could hear them," she said," everyone……like I was hearing their thoughts, but…but….. I don't understand….,"

"We have to go home," Peter said," I think I have something to tell you,"


	6. Vigilante

_Sorry for the long update, I am committed to writing this story so keep an eye out for updates._

_Matt Ironside and Claire Bennet – Safe house for specials._

"Im telling you," a voice echoed through the old wooden door," this man has no relation to Matt Parkman, his DNA doesn't match,"

"That's impossible," Claire's voice replied," our records show that he is the Parkman kid,"

"Then they are inaccurate," the voice replied.

Matt raised his head; he had slept surprisingly well that night. He had been getting headaches since his ability had appeared and today wasn't any different.

"Well I guess its time to move on," Claire said, opening the door to his room," hey sleepyhead,"

"Hey," Matt said, yawning and sitting up on his bed.

"I have all your new papers here," Claire said, handing him a bag," there's phone numbers, places you can go if you get found and ive set you up a job at-,"

"Wait," Matt said," That's it?"

"Yes," Claire replied.

"But I thought-" Matt began," I want to help you, you know, help others like me,"  
"Too dangerous," Claire said," your just a kid,"

"You aren't much older than me," Matt said.

"Im older than I look," Claire replied," and its not about your age, you have no experience, you will end up getting people killed,"

"Fine," Matt replied.

"Look, I-," Claire began.

"Claire," a man said, entering the room. Matt remembered his name to be Micah.

"What is it?" Claire said, seeing the urgency in his eyes.

"We have a serious problem," Micah replied.

"Stay here," Claire said, giving Matt a stern look.

But his curiosity was sparked now, he waited until she left the room and opened the door a crack, the two of them entered another room and Matt crept to the door.

"Who sent it?" Claire's voice asked.

"I don't know," Micah said," but he is a lousy hacker,"  
"How so?" Claire asked.

"He's an amateur," Micah replied," but he's defiantly one of us,"

"Play it again," Claire ordered and a voice mail message played.

"TO REBEL," the recording said in a muffled male voice," ACTION MUST BE TAKEN, YOUR PEOPLE SAY TOO MUCH AND DO TO LITTLE, THEY MUST LIVE CONFERENCE FROM FBI AT 12 NOON TODAY……..VIGILANTE,"

"This arrogant son of a bitch is calling himself vigilante?" Claire asked.

"This message arrived while we were out," Micah said.

"Its almost noon," Claire replied," what do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know," Micah said," but I have a bad feeling about this,"

Matt heard the TV turn on and pressed his ear against the door, he could hear but could not see.

"Good day," a female voice said," as you know, a dramatic increase in power manifestation has caused havoc and chaos across the world, thousands of people are dying and this country in particular has been developing a new weapon. The law has now changed, all 'abnormals' in custody will be executed effective immediately and all those found are to be shot on sight, no capture is-,"

There was suddenly a muffled sound from the TV and Matt pushed open the door to watch the live conference from the FBI erupt into chaos. The camera turned to show a police truck on fire and a figure standing next to it, he was wearing what appeared to be a green trench coat and his face was covered with a hockey mask. He raised his hands and a wave of something shimmered the air, burning two FBI agents to a crisp instantly, the air around him shimmered silver and bullets bounced off some kind of invisible shield, reflecting and hitting various agents.

"The conference is under attack!" the reporter said" someone….an…abnormal is killing FBI agents aaaaggghghgh!"

The reported screamed as bullets hit her in the back, she fell down crying out in pain.

A police truck appeared from the fire and headed straight for the figure, the figure turned and raised both hands as the truck collided with him head on. Silver light blasted from his hands and the man rose into the air, shooting away like he had been launched from a catapult.

The truck was stopped still, wheels spinning until the engine died and the men got out dazed.

"Holy-," Claire began, then spotted Matt," what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh," Micah said, pointing at the screen.

Written in blood from a dead FBI agent were the words:

VIGILANTE HAS SPOKEN

"This is bad," Claire said," this will only make things worse for everyone like us,"

"Something's wrong," Micah said.

"What is?" Claire replied.

"The power stations are shutting down," Micah replied," I cant use my ability without power,"

The lights flickered and went off to the building, the TV switched off and Claire and Micah looked at each other for a second. Claire flicked open her cell phone and phoned someone.

"Fleet isn't picking up her phone at the front gate," Claire said.

"Its broken," Micah said," Im trying to track it via GPS, there's no signal,"

"Micah," Claire said," take Matt to the back gate, ill get the others,"

BAM!BAM! rang out through the hall and Claire was quick on the uptake, she pulled out her gun and so did Micah.

"Go!" Claire said, running into the hall towards the gunfire.

"Im picking up a phone call," Micah said," they set you up and followed us here, they knew we would help you so they could find this place,"

Micah went over to the cupboard and got out an old looking revolver, he pressed himself against the wall and spun around the corner.

"Clear," he said and Matt followed closely.

A scream rang out and two masked men cam running around the corner, eyes wide with sheer terror. One rose his assault rifle and Matt grabbed Micah, dragging him around the corner as bullets whizzed past the doorway.

"Thanks," Micah said, aiming the gun blindly and firing two shots so the men didn't think of entering the room.

A number of shots rang out and a blood curling scream echoed through the hall, it went on and on, deafening Matt. One more shot rang out before the body of one of the men flew into the wall, well half of him at least.

The top half of the agent slid down the wall, his mouth still frozen in a death scream.

"What the hell did that?" Matt asked.

Both men looked at each other, listening for any movement in the hall and both moved quickly into the hallway.

It was filled with blood, there was so much it was actually like a river. It looked like they had been torn apart by something big.

Matt threw up instantly, mixing blood with vomit and Micah did the same.

"Who did this?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea," Micah replied.

"AAAAGGHHH" a scream from a girl came from a room nearby.

"Alma!" Micah said," That's Alma, were coming!"

The two of them reached the doorway and heard a man's voice.

"Get it away!" he said," aagggghh!"

Micah kicked the door hard and entered the room, Matt followed and stared as he saw the most unusual sight.

A girl of about sixteen was huddled in the corner crying. Two agents lay dead, one crushed underneath the ceiling which had collapsed right above him, the other was on fire and still twitching. The third was laying on the ground, backed into a corner with a clown standing above him, giant claws on his hands.

"Want to play?" the clown said, grabbing the agent and throwing him against the wall," ill make you a balloon,"

The clown twisted the agent like he was making a balloon animal and he screamed and screamed, his eyes rolling in his head as he passed out from the pain.

The clown turned to face Micah who rose his gun, but it disappeared in a flash.

"Alma," Micah said to the girl," are you ok?"

The girl didn't move, she was frozen in terror. Matt bent down and looked into her eyes, they were bright red and bloodshot.

"Make it stop," she whispered, sobbing softly," he wont go away, he's still in my head, he wont shut up!"

The last word was a shout, Matt touched her arm and shook her.

"Its ok," he said," your safe no-,"

A buzzing sound came from behind him and he spun around to see a giant wasp in the doorway, Micah gasped and stumbled backwards falling over a chair. The wasp launched itself at Matt, its sting aiming for his chest. He narrowly dodged the thing and rolled to one side, colliding with the wall.

He hated wasps and was scarred to death of them, he was allergic to them as well, one sting would kill him if it were normal sized but this thing was huge.

The wasp crawled over Alma, up the wall and turned upside down on the roof, ignoring this girl as thought she wasn't even there. Blood poured from her nose and she started muttering.

"Cant turn it off," she said to herself," stop talking……….im trying," she added to herself.

The wasp jumped at Matt, its sting striking the wall as he ducked. It moved faster this time, striking faster with each failed attempt to hit him. He scrambled back against the wall and grabbed a chair as it struck again, the sting tangled itself in the chair and he held on for his life as it pressed closer to his face, he could see the poison gunk on the end dripping and ready for the kill.

He suddenly fell forward, the chair in his hands. He rolled over and looked around to see no wasp. The girl lay there unconscious and blood pouring from her nose and mouth, something rolled towards him spouting smoke, some kind of gas grenade had been shot through the open window.

"What the hell just happened?" Matt asked. The air was getting cloudy from the gas canister.

"We don't have time to think about that," Micah said," we have to go now,"

Claire stumbled into the room, blood seeping through her chest where a bullet wound was visible. Micah rushed to her and looked confused, it wasn't healing.

"Heal Claire," Micah said.

"I…..Cant," she said," the gas……disables our…..powers…..some….new….weap….,"

Claire passed out and Matt looked at Micah.

"We have to go," Micah said.

"They will kill us if we try to leave," Matt said.

"There's a Hidden room below this place," Micah explained," Well hidden, they wont find us,"

"So we just wait until they leave?" Matt asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Micah asked.

"Well not really but…," Matt started.

Micah picked up Claire and Matt shouldered Alma to the door, they looked both ways but there was no sign of life. Micah led the way, Matt followed with the girl. He could hear heavy breathing nearby.

Matt looked over his shoulder to see a group of men in gas masks and carrying guns peering through the smoke.

"Micah," Matt whispered.

"Run!"

Matt hosted the girl up and ran as fast as he could, Micah leading the way down some stairs to what appeared to be the basement. Matt could hear the agents approaching fast, they reached a bare wall and Micah pressed a light switch. There was a negative sounding beep and Micah banged on the wall as he let Claire down.

"I thought the power was off," Matt said.

"There's a generator in there," Micah said," but someone's locked it from inside."

"Let me in!" Micah said," its me,"

"Micah?" a voice said.

The wall swung open revealing two more people inside, the man at the door helped them inside and Matt took one last look as he saw feet appearing on the stairs in the gas.

The door slammed shut and the air cleared, there was some kind of air filter getting rid of the gas. Claire coughed and sat up as her wound started to heal on her chest, although it was slower than normal.

"Im glad your ok," the man said," me and David thought we were the only ones who made it,"

"They set us up," Micah said," to get Matt to a safe house so they could hit it hard and take us out,"

"What were those creatures?" David, the other escapee asked.

He was about ten years old and looked scared to death.

"We don't know," Micah said," but I think it had something to do with Alma's ability. We found her screaming among her dead family, she wouldn't tell us what happened but we knew she had an ability from our tests. As soon as Matt touched her, a giant wasp appeared."

"And that thing," David's father said, he had an ID card around his neck that read: Stanley Duram," it tore those men apart then disappeared,"

"You saw that?" Matt asked," what was it?"

"I don't know Kid," Stan said," it was like something out of a nightmare,"

"Ok," Claire said," enough chatter, we need to wait until they are gone. Then we can work on an escape plan,"

A strange noise emerged from David and his cheeks went bright red.

"Sorry," he said.

"Control your ability," Stan, his father said.

"What can you do?" Matt asked.

"Errrmm….," David said.

"He can emit Methane gas," Stan said.

"Just great," Matt said, banging his head against the wall.

A phone bleeped and Claire flicked it open.

"Hello?" Claire asked.

" LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED HELP!" a voice said loudly,"BOOM!"

An explosion rocked the building and the call ended.

"What was that about?" Micah asked.

"Vigilante is here," Claire said.


	7. Mind Games

_Antonio Herrera – New Jersey Holding Facility_

"Good evening Richard," the guard said, waving him in.

He liked this ability, with it he could be whoever he wanted and already he had a plan. He was in the most secure holding facility in the state for those with powers, he just needed to find the right person to possess and then he would have some real power to throw around.

He entered the lab where there were twenty or so scientists in lab coats, none of them gave him so much as a glance. He had chosen this host well, a high level access scientist that could get him into the 'mutant database' as it was called around here.

"…it has had better results than first anticipated," one women said to a colleague.

"Are we ready to go global?" her friend, another women asked.

"While it disables their abilities…..," the first said," it is only temporary, it acts as a suppressing agent that dulls them for a time, the only way to make it permanent is to inject them with it, the body can reject the gas after a time but if enough gets into the bloodstream, it is possible to permanently remove their ability,"

"How?" the second asked.

"It works by paralysing parts of the brain," the first women said," we don't know the long term effects it will have on their brain, but that doesn't matter considering its only applied in combat situations and they are most likely to die anyway,"

Antonio, in Richard's body, kept moving towards a glass room labelled archives. While he liked he power he already had, he wanted something more. These government agents couldn't be allowed to treat his kind like this, and he would find any way of getting back at them for ruining his life.

He put his thumb on the fingerprint scanner and the door clicked open, he closed it with a quick glance around. No one cared what he was doing, in fact someone was just leaving one of the computer terminals in the archives.

"Doing some late night research Ritchie?" the man asked.

"Errr….," Antonio replied," sure am,"

Antonio sat down and waited for the man to leave, he switched on the computer and it took another fingerprint scan. The screen pooped up and he looked closely.

He scrolled through the various folders, 'combat techniques', 'weapons research' 'list of most wanted'.

He clicked on the list and a number of individuals popped up. The first was a man named Simon, last named unknown.

Ability is energy absorbsion, can absorb electrical, heat, light and even kinetic energy and reverse or manipulate it to his own desires. Location: Unknown. Status: Unknown.

The second was a women. Name: Claire Bennet. Ability: Cellular Regeneration. Last known location was at Hope Island complex during an attack three months ago. Known weak spot known to be back of head, any other attack on her is useless as it heals within seconds. Status: Alive. Location: Believed to be in New York area.

The third was a women named Heather Cole. Ability: Unconfirmed, was being tracked by an eight man team in Florida when contact with team was lost, no bodies found. Status: Alive. Location: Believed to be in Florida somewhere.

The fourth was a man called Peter Petrelli. Ability: Unconfirmed, appears to be able to mimic the abilities of others and even store them for later use, he has been known to use mind control, regeneration, flight, shape shifting and a number of other powers. It is not known how many powers he can have at once, but he is considered extremely dangerous. Status: unknown. Location: Unknown, last seen eleven years ago with daughter but escaped capture. Still a top priority to capture this individual!!!

Antonio looked at the screen, this Peter Petrelli seemed powerful, if he could possess him he would be the most powerful of all of his kind. He would then take out the people that did this, one by one.

'But how do I find you,' he thought.

'Don't,' a voice said back, the voice of the man whose body he was in.

'Shut up!' Antonio thought back.

He scrolled down the list of those captured in the facility and sighed, there must be a way to find him.

He typed in the search box ' locating mutants' and a file on a women Claire Reynolds that read:

Claire Reynolds has a unique ability to know any piece of information once someone asks her a question, it only appears to work once per person and she does not need to answer if she doesn't desire to. After much torture it is confirmed that as soon as the question is asked, the answer pops into her head. She can not ask herself questions and get the answers, she is currently in cell 76 under light guard, scheduled for execution is accordance with newly passed laws at 8:30pm tomorrow night.

He had found what he was looking for, he wanted power, and now had the means to get it. He jumped up and left the room, striding across the lab so fast a few people looked at him strangely. Antonio kept moving towards the cell blocks, hoping he had access to that area.

He approached carefully and two guards moved in his way.

"Sorry sir," one said," Access is denied this evening now that executions are under way,"

"I need some information from one of the prisoners," Antonio said," It will help reveal the location of one of their largest safe houses,"

"Sorry," the guard said, Antonio punched him in the face.

Antonio gritted his teeth in his mind as his consciousness transferred to the guard as both grabbed him.

"He was in me!" the scientist protested as the other guard dragged him away.

"He's obviously gone insane," Antonio said, now in a guards body," you better give him a sedative,"

The other guard dragged Richard away and Antonio opened the cell block with the guard's keys, walking silently down the cells he saw various people huddled in dark damp cages, crying out for help, most were sedated but about ten were just tied up.

Within a few minutes he reached the cell he was looking for and opened the lock.

"Is it my time already?" the girl in the cell asked.

"That depends," Antonio replied, locking the cell door behind him," you have something I want, if you answer me one question and I get the answer I want, Ill help you escape,"

"That's what they all say," she replied.

"Im different," Antonio said," I'm one of you,"

"Whatever," the girl said.

"Fine," Antonio said, he released himself from the body and he appeared in the cell.

The girl gasped and the guard reached out to grab him, he quickly warped back into the guards body and faced the girl.

"You will really help me escape?"

"Yes," Antonio asked," I want to locate a man named Peter Petrelli with the ability to mimic powers, where is Peter Petrelli?"

"Aahhh!" the girl screamed, her eyes glowing red," hes on….a farm….with his daughter and mother……hiding……I see you want his power…….near a town called Riverside……..two hundred…..sixty three miles……….the one with the old pickup and….new shiny car…..,"

"Good," he said turning to leave.

"I thought you were going to help me get out of here," she said hopelessly.

At that moment the lights dimmed and an alarm bell sounded.

"INTRUDER ALERT! ALL SECURITY PERSONELL MOBALISE IMMEDIETLY!" A loudspeaker rang out.

"Damm it" he said," good luck," he added to the girl.

He began unlocking cells and removing drips that were sedating those with dangerous powers, he was only doing this to distract the guards, he didn't really need these people, they were just the bait.

As they woke up, people came running out of their cells, heading in every direction. Two guards came running towards the cell block and were hit with some kind of shockwave, they stumbled back and the ground suddenly opened up and swallowed them as the floor collapsed.

Something tackled Antonio and he slammed into the wall, punch after punch struck his face and he felt the gun from his belt leave the holster, as it did the gun floated into the air and melted away, camouflaging into the background like a chameleon.

'What an interesting ability,' he thought, reaching out.

As he touched the opponent, he possessed him. He looked down to see his new body was almost invisible, when he didn't move he was, but when he did move, his body was just slightly visible by a shimmery outline, which reminded him of the movie Predator.

Antonio pocketed the gun, he may need it later, he released more people from the cells, causing chaos. Guards came from every angle, but they couldn't see him. He fled through the corridors as people fought mutants.

A body slammed into him and he fell down, all this confusion had even got to him. At least now he knew for sure that he could use someone's power when he possessed them.

As he stood up, pushing the dead guard off of him. He saw another man, an office worker from this facility, fly into the wall with a women pinning him against it. He watched as she tore out his stomach with razor sharp claws, she tore at his throat with her teeth and bounded off down the hallway on all fours snarling.

'What the hell is going on?' a man's voice in his head said.

'Shut up!' Antonio replied,' its my body now'

'Get out!' the man replied.

'Shut up!' Antonio replied in his head.

'AGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGHAGHGHAHGHG!' the man screamed.

'What are you doing?' Antonio asked.

'Getting you out of me!'

"Shut up!" Antonio said aloud.

'AAGAGGAGAHHLALLALALALALALALLALALALALA!' The voice screamed over and over, he could barely hear anything.

Antonio crept along the hallways, avoiding guards that were here and there. Gunfire echoed throughout the building, but the voice of the man he had possessed would not shut up.

"LALALALALA!" he screamed in Antonio's head.

He kept moving, he felt an unnatural hunger for powers, he wanted more now that he could do what he could do. For so long he had felt insignificant, but now he was special. And his mother had said that he was just like his father, a monster. From the information his mother had given him, his father had a power and was very dangerous. The next thing on his list to do was to find that man, see what kind of person he was now, first he was going to get a foothold by getting a power that could help him survive, like this Peter Petrelli's power.

Antonio reached the main gate to find a number of people in riot gear with guns guarding the gate, various officials and scientists were being carted off in cars to get out of the line of fire, and Antonio saw his chance and took it.

He cautiously climbed into the back of a small bus and pulled himself up onto the luggage rack above the seats as people piled in frantically, the bus started quickly and he was away, home free.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_Five days later – Riverside Town_

The last week had been strangely calm, despite the destruction of the mall in the 'terrorist attack'. People were talking about these mutants and the way they just went around killing and stealing, or so the government told people. Police in the town were on high alert since that day, but things were clear for now. Everyone coming into and out of town was checked with a eye and fingerprint scan to see if they were a known mutant, but so far no arrests had been made.

"Caitlin!" Peter called up to his daughter, things had been different the last few days.

He had tried to explain, but it hadn't gone according to plan. Peter would need a better way of convincing her that everything he had told her was real, he hadn't even heard from his mother which was strange, he would check by the house tonight and make sure she was ok.

Caitlin came down the stairs, her eyes swollen and blue from the little sleep she had been getting. He didn't need to see her to tell that, Peter had been kept awake by her stray thoughts buzzing all night. But even as a mind reader, he couldn't tell if she truly believed all he had said.

When he touched her, something happened, like he had come up against an ability that he couldn't 'borrow'. He hadnt tried properly yet, but it was like her ability was rejecting Peter's power, that was if she even had an ability, he wasn't sure yet if she could do anything.

BUMP! BUMP! The front door shook.

Peter immediately heard thoughts buzzing through the door.

'………shut up shut up shut up!!!!!!....'

'…….you need to stop this…..'

"Ill get it," Caitlin said, grabbing the door handle.

Caitlin opened the door to see a middle aged man standing there.

"Peter Petrelli," the man said striding in, knocking Caitlin to the ground.

'Stay there!' Peter send a thought.

The man faltered for a moment but kept coming. Peter frowned, his ability wasn't working on this guy.

"It seems your trying to control the wrong mind," the man said with a cruel smile," I'm in control now,"


	8. Like Father Like Daughter

_In reply to the review, Peter can only take one power at a time like fugitives, and don't worry he is safe from Antonio, just remember he can absorb Antonio's ability as well. As for Peter getting his powers back to season 1 strength, stay tuned, all it takes is for him to find someone like he used to be or someone with an ability similar to empathy,_

_Anyway, back to Hiro now…….._

'Raven' checked his side mirror, watching to check no one was following them. This had been a good week for capturing mutants. He had just received word that they were to execute all prisoners in their secure facility but lucky for him he had just clocked off his shift and was taking the van home.

Raven brushed his hair back, long strands that covered his face. He was American and was working with the Japanese Government to try and capture mutants. He pulled off onto the side road leading to his house and noticed a car parked outside, one he didn't recognise. Raven frowned at himself in the mirror and pulled to a stop behind the hedge, just out of view. He phoned his home phone, but no one answered.

Cautiously he pulled out his gun and crept up the end of the hedge, watching closely. He got ready to make a run for the house when someone grabbed his arm, he spun around to face a Japanese kid.

"What the hell?" he said in Japanese.

The boy pulled the gun from his grasp and held him against the van with both hands, two more men emerged from the bushes and one spoke to him.

"Leo Sullivan," the one without glasses said," codenamed Raven,"

"Who are you people?" Raven asked.

"You tell me," the man said, red lightning jumping from his hands.

"You have taken Tiri Nakamora," Hiro, the one with the glasses said," tell me where she is now!"

"Oh I remember you," Raven said," the guy with the sword,"

"Keiro," Ando said," if he doesn't answer the question, break a finger,"

"You don't scare me," Raven said.

Keiro let the man down while Ando showed off his red lightning, Keiro grasped the truck door and pulled, it creaked and the hinges burst, the boy threw the door into the trees and turned to Raven, who now looked terrified.

Raven turned and bolted, he wasn't staying here to get torn apart. As soon as he got up, the boy with super strength moved like a cheetah and pounced him, jumping into the air and landing on his back, pinning him to the dirt.

"Wow," Hiro said," I thought he was just strong, I didn't know he could fly to,"

"I can't fly," Keiro said," Dad calls it super human potential, im stronger, faster and more agile than normal people, I'd rather have that electricity thing dads got but I guess any super power is better than none,"

"Crimson arc," Ando corrected.

"Im not telling you anything!" Raven protested.

"We just want a location," Ando said.

"Where is she?" Hiro said," Tiri Nakamora?"

"Go to hell!" Raven said.

"We don't have much time," Hiro said.

"I know," Raven replied with a grin," Soon she will be executed, just like the others,"

Ando searched the man's pockets and pulled out a cell phone, he searched through it but there was nothing to show that he was even an agent let alone any information that could help them.

"This is hopeless," Keiro said," can I break his arms dad?"

"Wait!" Raven said as the boy twisted his arm back hard," I'll make a deal! Pleeaasaagaggh!".

"Ok," Hiro said," we make a deal,"

"Let me call my superiors," Raven said," I'm one of their top agents, they will make an exchange for me,"

"It sounds like a trap," Ando said.

"Deal!" Hiro said.

"Huh?" Ando said, wide eyed.

Keiro let go of Raven and he began dialling into his phone.

"Hello?" Raven said," mutants at my loca-,"

Red lightning struck the side of Raven's face and the phone exploded, Raven reeled over clutching his head. Keiro grabbed the man and slammed his head against the side of the van, knocking him out.

"Keiro!" Ando said, grabbing his son," don't be so rough, we are not villains. We are the good guys,"

"Sorry," Keiro said, looking at the ground," all this power feels so….,"

"What have I told you," Ando said, looking at Hiro's face. Hiro had never quite got over losing his powers, even with that baby that had given them back, they had gone away after a time.

"We have to get out of here," Ando said.

"I have a better idea," Hiro said, hard faced," I have to get Tiri back at any cost,"

"Hiro," Ando said grasping him by both shoulders," I know, I would be the same if I lost any of my family, but don't forget who you are,"

"So what's the plan?" Keiro asked, giving the unconscious Raven a kick in the side.

"Stop that!" Ando said," Hiro? Whats the plan?"

Hiro just grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………………

It only took a few minutes to get there, from the sounds of the call, Raven had been attacked at his house by mutants. Two trucks swerved onto the drive to see a wrecked van parked off the road, five men got out of each truck and spread out, surrounding the house.

"Sniper unit are you in position?" one man asked, checking the body of raven who lay on the path.

"All clear," his radio said back," looks like whoever was here has-uughhg-,"

"Do you copy?" the man asked.

Before he could raise his gun, a red blur struck him head on, knocking him into the van, two agents turned around to get struck by red lightning and the other two opened fire. The blur moved around them, lightning emerging from it and striking both men. The other team of agents were already moving to their location, sprinting from their truck. A hail of bullets bounded into the truck as Ando and Keiro dived for cover, appearing from the red blurr.

"Wow," Ando said," using my ability to enhance yours was really a great idea of Hiros,"

Keiro grasped the bottom of the truck and tried to lift it, it raises a few inches from the ground but he dropped it again.

"What's wrong?" Ando asked.

"I'm tired," Keiro said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Just once more time today," Ando said," I'll just-,"

An agent rammed his gun into the side of his head and Ando fell clutching a bleeding skull, Keiro rose up and punched the man in the face, which back flipped him into another agent. Ando stood up and was about to launch lightning at them when he heard a scream behind him, he turned to see Hiro tackling another agent who was creeping up on them with a gun.

"Hiro!" Ando cried, trying to get a good shot with his lightning.

The other two agents grabbed Keiro and the one who had been knocked over by his friend aimed his gun at Ando.

Ando thought fast and shocked him, sending the man into a twitching fit as the power ran through his body.

He turned to save his son, but Keiro had taken care of both men, one lay dazed on top of the truck upside down and the other was struggling to stay afloat in the pond nearby.

Keiro tried to help Hiro, but the man he was fighting managed to aim a gun Keiro's way.

"No!" Ando cried, dragging his son aside.

BANG! A Gunshot went off and someone screamed.

Hiro couldn't concentrate on who was hurt, he was too busy fighting this man, he had both the man's wrists held but the man still had a gun. The man whacked the gun on the side of Hiro's head and he staggered back, the man raising it to Hiro's face.

Red lightning struck the man in the back and he fell onto Hiro, the red lightning running through Hiro as well. Hiro felt intense pain all over his body and fell to the ground.

"Hhhhhiiiiirrrroooooo!" a strange voice said," aaaarrreee yyyyoooouuuu ooooookkkkk?"

"Huh?" Hiro said, stranding up.

As he looked at Ando, who had blood dripping down from his shoulder from the bullet wound, he saw a man behind Ando getting up….in slow motion.

"Ando!" Hiro called, but realised what he had to do.

He drew his sword and without hesitation, drove it deep into the agent's stomach. As soon as he did everything went back to normal.

"What the-?" Ando said," Hiro! How did you-?"

"I don't know," Hiro said," I think I slowed time,"

"I thought your powers were gone," Ando said.

"So did I," Hiro replied," I think you just super charged my power,"

"Try and stop time Hiro," Ando said.

Hiro closed his eyes and focussed, he pushed with all his might and opened his eyes again.

"Anything?" Hiro asked.

"No," Ando said.

"Maybe you need to do it again dad," Keiro suggested," you know, super charge Hiro,"

"Ok," Ando said," ready?"

"Yes," Hiro said, bracing himself.

Red lightning swept all over him and Hiro focussed on stopping time, a sharp pain hit him again, all over his body, but he was so full of a mixture of excitement and determination to get his powers back that he didn't care what damage it did to himself.

A pain hit him in the head, like someone had thrown a brick at him and he fell to his knees. When no one helped him up his looked around, it wasn't perfect, but time was slowed down again, but not stopped.

Seconds later, it returned to normal speed and Ando looked disappointed.

"I guess it was just a one off," Ando said.

"No!No! I did it!" Hiro shouted," time slowed down Ando!"

"Then there's still hope," Ando said," we should check their computer for information,"

The three of them searched the trucks, there was no laptops but they found a written list of those with powers they we capturing today and they found an agent with a ID card for something called: Kregin Industries.

"What is this?" Hiro asked.

"Its that new warehouse complex in the city," Keiro said," they have some kind of labs there,"

"It's a good place to start," Ando said," Lets go,"

Hiro picked up his sword and sheathed it, he would find Tiri at any cost.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_Tiri Nakamora – Weapons research Facility – Tokyo _

Tiri woke suddenly; cold water had been poured over her face. The place she was in was freezing and there was a strange thing stuck up her nose, her glasses has been removed and she was tied to a chair with cable ties. She looked around at her kidnappers, but the three people standing there all wore medical masks and lab coats, a fourth man by the door was masked and clad in black armour.

"Who are you people?" Tiri asked," and what the hell is this thing in my nose?"  
"It suppresses your ability," a masked doctor said, stabbing her roughly with a needle," the law prevents us from killing those that have not been confirmed to have abilities, lucky for you,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tiri said.

"Have you noticed anything strange?" a doctor asked her," anything happened you couldn't do before, ad special skills or abilities-,"

"Ive always been good at basketball," she said.

"We need to do more tests," the third doctor said," there's something strange here look,"

He pointed at the computer screen.

"What is that?" another masked doctor asked.

"It looks like…," the third said," like she has…..well the only thing I can say is it looks like a broken gene,"

"A what?"

"That's what we call it," the third doctor said," its when a gene for abilities fails to develop correctly, resulting in an unpredictable ability or a variation of the parent's ability,"

"So she has an ability?" another asked.

"She may," the third doctor said," but the damage to the gene may be enough to stop any ability from manifesting, we all know the law. We cant eliminate someone under the 'mutants' act without proof whether it be by blood or video footage of ability usage. She is young and may not develop a power for years, so the only option is further tests,"

"Her father was able to stop time," a doctor said," we cant risk a power like that manifesting,"

"We have no choice," the third doctor said," unless you want to kill her now and explain to the supervisor why a kid has been murdered our premises without any and I quote 'any' proof at all that she has a power,"

"But our previous research-,"

"Shows that her father once had ability," the third doctor said," but somehow it was damaged and removed, so that's why we couldn't take him in. We have to follow procedure, other countries may just kill those straight out, but we aim to protect our people if a mistake is made. Honestly I would prefer that she has no power and she can be sent home, I don't really want to have to kill a little girl,"

The doctors headed to the door and left, the guard followed them closely and Tiri let out a breath, she hadn't even realised she had been holding her breath.

The room was cold and damp and she was scarred, she didn't understand what these people wanted. She heard a bleep on the computer and it read: Administering new dosage.

The tube in her noise started vibrating and she screamed, it was obvious another dose of their drug to put her to sleep was coming. She felt an itch in her throat and she gagged, but not from the drug. She choked and coughed, as she did, something came up her throat into her mouth. She spat it onto her lap and starred at the object.

It was a small piece of paper, with something wrapped inside. She quickly reached with her hand and tried to unwrap it.

A sharp pain struck her hand and she jumped, unwrapping it carefully she found a very small blade wrapped in the paper.

"Oh my god….," she said, wondering how she had got that in her throat or who had even put it there.

She turned over the paper and saw it had something written on it.

You will understand one day, just cut the cord and think about what the future holds

Tiri didn't need telling twice, she was getting out of here. She cut the cord administering the drug, and stood up, looking around for a way to escape. She picked up a discarded lab coat and wrapped it around her cold body. She looked at the computer, but it was no help as to get out. Realising the paper was still in her hand she read it again, think about the future?

'I just want to get out of here,' she thought,' I wish I was somewhere warm, somewhere-,'

Her stomach lurched and she fell clutching it, her vision blurred and she looked around but was unable to move. Everything was moving so fast, her father appeared before her, in some apartment with Ando and a boy. The image faded and she was running, then flying.

"It's ok," a girl's voice said," I can fly, open your eyes,"

It was like she was living her life in fast forward, everything was moving so fast. The next image appeared, a bright light in the sky, burning pain and the feeling of being torn apart swept over her.

'Stop!' she screamed in her head and everything went backwards.

The explosion reversed slowly, her body was burned in reverse and she looked around in wonder. At the core of the explosion was a great fireball, it rose into the air as everything was in reverse. It was a comet, landing in the middle of the city.

"Irit!" a voice said.

She turned to see a blonde haired girl running in reverse, her face burning away. A thought occurred to Tiri, if it was in reverse the girl should be healing, not burning away.

A man appeared from the sky, wearing what appeared to be a trench coat and a hockey mask. Red light came from the girl's back and pure heat reversed through time and hit the man who appeared to be controlling it, but it simply was absorbed into his hands. Tiri felt herself falling back and everything reversed faster, She concentrated hard, she just wanted it all to stop.

Tiri opened her eyes and she was starring at her dad, sitting next to her in the car.

"DAD!" she screamed grabbing him in a great hug.

"Whoa," Hiro said," are you ok?"

"Im just glad to see you," she said.

"Well at least you waited until we got out of school before hugging me like that," Hiro said," Your school friends might make jokes,"

"Huh?"

"What do you want for dinner?" Hiro said.

"Oh my….,"

Tiri had gone reversed time in her own body to before her capture………


	9. Showdown

_Thanks for the reviews so far, heres another chapter, I hope you like it._

_Peter and Caitlin Petrelli - The Petrelli Farm – five days ago_

Peter opened the front door to the house and let Caitlin go inside first, he wasn't sure how he could explain all this to her, but in those few moments some time ago he had decided telling her everything now might just be the best course of action.

'……oh my god….my dads a terrorist…,' she thought,'….what so I do?.....people…….those things they did…….,'

"You might want to sit down for this," Peter said, beckoning his daughter to sit at the kitchen table.

It was now or never.

"Caitlin…….." Peter started, but words were lost to him.

"Dad," she said back, almost emotionless but inside her head she was screaming thoughts all over the place.

"Those people are like me," he said.

"Terrorists," she said, a hint of defiance in her voice.

"No," Peter said," only according to the government, they have special abilities unlike most people,"

"I saw what they can do…..," she said quietly," and I saw you talking with them,"

'……what do I do?....,' she thought,'….I cant turn my dad in…..has he killed people?......,'

"I haven't killed anyone," Peter said, agitated.

"What? I never said….," Caitlin stuttered.

"But you were thinking it," Peter said.

"How did you…..," it wasn't a question exactly, she was just starring into space now trying not to think.

"It started…..," Peter said," I don't know when, but when I was younger myself and a number of people with these 'powers' got together to try and help the world. We-,"

"Powers?" she laughed," are you kidding me?"

"It's true," Peter said," I can absorb the powers of others, right now I can hear your thoughts,"

"Whatever," Caitlin said.

"You saw what those people could do," Peter said," I thought they were bad too, until I read their minds, they just want to see their family and friends again,"

"They must be terrorists," Caitlin said," or the police wouldn't be looking for them,"

"No," Peter said," the government hunts those with powers, they don't care if we are dangerous or not. Why do you think ive made you stay out of town your whole life and kept you away from people, if you have a power too-,"

"This just gets better," Caitlin said," Im going to my room,"

"I love you Caitlin," Peter said as she walked away," just remember that,"

Caitlin said nothing, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew about these people the government called 'terrorists', but in a town like this where nothing ever happened it was something she dint understand. She kept thinking her dad was part of a gang or something, she had never been to his workplace, and his hours were all over the place. She wondered why she hadn't caught onto it before; it seemed all so obvious now. Her dad was a criminal and there was nothing she could do, if she handed him to the police she would never be forgiven by him, if she didn't she would never forgive herself if he killed someone.

Those people though, she remembered talking to her friend Becky when a man came running from the mall security guards. In a flash of light the entire mall's wall was gone and chaos erupted, she could have sworn she saw the man raise his hands and throw some kind of glowing thing at the wall.

'It must just be shock,' she thought,' this is insane,'

She lay on her bed and looked at the time, it was only early still but she felt like sleeping, she felt so tired.

Something else had happened though, something up until now the shock of the day's events had pushed from her mind. When she had touched her dad, she felt hundreds of voices around her screaming in her head, like she could hear their thoughts.

'Snap out of it,' she thought,' I cant believe this crap…….can I?'

………………………………………………………………………………….

"What have you done Peter?" his mother said on the phone later that night.

"I had to tell her something," Peter replied.

"You should have made her think something else," Angela said.

"I would never do that to her," Peter said," I told you im done with that, I wont force people to think something, unless I have to do it to protect my family,"

"Well there's no turning back now," Angela said," you've put something new into motion, I can feel it,"

"Is that just you guessing or have you had a dream?" Peter asked.

"Does it matter?" Angela replied, a little amusement in her voice.

"This is no time for your old games mum," Peter said," I have to go, there's things I need to do,"

"Like check on Caitlin?" Angela asked.

"I wasn't-"

"You forget what I can see Peter," Angela said," and don't eat the chicken in the fridge, In fact I'd throw it away tonight before Caitlin has some, it might really mess up your day tomorrow,"

"Errr," Peter said," ok…..bye,"

Peter put down the phone and sighed, maybe he had been too hasty in telling her about these powers. He just didn't want her to grow up without knowing what to expect, he had felt so lost for so long and he couldn't bear to see anyone else go through that again.

He rose up, taking his mother's advice and chucking out the leftover chicken in the trash. He realised the trash was full and tied up the bag in the bin, taking it outside into the night. It was a starry night, and if he didn't have so much on his mind he might have enjoyed a cold beer under the stars.

'……it's insane…..,' Caitlin's thoughts floated from above,'…….I'll not believe it……what I saw…..I was in shock…..I still am,'

Peter sighed, she was going to need more convincing than that.

……………………………………………………………………………

_A few days later_

Peter got up early today, he had a few errands to run before taking Caitlin to the town fair, the one she loved to go to each year. He felt that this year would be different somehow. She shoved on his jacket and pushed the door to Caitlin's room so that it creaked slightly, it was only 7:30am but he knew a small store in town that would be open to get some milk at.

'…….cant he just leave me alone…..,' Caitlin thought, pretending to be asleep.

Peter said nothing, instead wrote on one of her post its and put it on Caitlin's mirror. He turned away, in the last few days he felt like he was losing his daughter, the complete opposite of what he wanted.

He had lost to many people in his life, Simone, that guy Ted that Sylar had killed, Caitlin, the one he had fallen in love with once, then there was his brother Nathan, all because of what he could do.

The engine rumbled beneath him as he drove into town, it was a nice morning and but things were looking down. If she didn't believe him, that was her choice, but he had a feeling one day she would understand.

Peter stopped off at the store, right across from the motel. He grabbed some milk and a few things he needed, not planning to stay in town long. The bags fitted nicely on his passenger seat and headed back home. He turned on his radio to keep him company and he looked in his rear view mirror, an old rusty car was taking the same road as he was. He slowed down, suspicious of who it was as the only three farms this way were his own, his mothers and the Jefferson's who were at least five miles away from here. He tried to read the driver's thoughts but they suddenly reared off onto a side road, out of range of his mind reading.

He pulled up outside, grabbed his bags and headed inside. He didn't want to leave Caitlin long on her own.

He threw the bags on the table and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Caitlin!" Peter called up to his daughter, things had been different the last few days.

Caitlin came down the stairs, her eyes swollen and blue from the little sleep she had been getting. He didn't need to see her to tell that, Peter had been kept awake by her stray thoughts buzzing all night.

When he touched her, something happened, like he had come up against an ability that he couldn't 'borrow'. He hadn't tried properly yet, but it was like her ability was rejecting Peter's power, that was if she even had an ability, he wasn't sure yet if she could do anything.

BUMP! BUMP! The front door shook.

Peter immediately heard thoughts buzzing through the door.

'………shut up shut up shut up!!!!!!....'

'…….you need to stop this…..'

"Ill get it," Caitlin said, grabbing the door handle.

Caitlin opened the door to see a middle aged man standing there.

"Peter Petrelli," the man said striding in, knocking Caitlin to the ground.

'Stay there!' Peter send a thought.

The man faltered for a moment but kept coming. Peter frowned, his ability wasn't working on this guy.

"It seems your trying to control the wrong mind," the man said with a cruel smile," I'm in control now,"

The man stood there for a moment, then reached out for Peter.

'…..once I have your powers….,' a thought buzzed.

Peter thought fast, he didn't know why his ability wasn't working on this guy, so he took a chance. He threw a punch at the man's face and the man staggered backwards, tripping over a chair and falling onto the floor.

"Dad!" Caitlin said, grabbing his arm and hiding behind Peter.

"Get out of my house!" Peter said.

'I'll kill him if he touches Caitlin,' Peter thought,' I cant let him have this power,'

'What are you-,' Caitlin thought.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked, as the man got to his feet.

'Can you hear my thoughts?' Peter thought looking at Caitlin so she knew he wasn't speaking.

'Yes,' she thought back, her lips twitching at the edge to the start of a smile that never came.

"If you move," the man said," I'll kill her,"

Peter turned to find a gun aiming at Caitlin.

"What do you want?" Peter asked," just don't hurt her and ill give you anything you want,"

"I want to possess you," the man said simply," I don't have enough power in this body, I want yours,"

"Fine," Peter said.

'Run,' Peter thought.

"What?" Caitlin said, letting go of her dad as he stepped forward.

"Stay back!" the man said, grabbing Caitlin's arm," Or ill-,"

All three of them looked at Caitlin's bare arm as it camouflaged slowly into the background of the room.

"Dad…," she said," whats happening? Help me please!"

Peter looked at her, but she heard nothing in her head, he was sure he was trying to communicate with her.

'……her power is good en-,' Peter heard and knew what he had to do.

He grabbed the man by the throat, lifting the gun into the air he tackled him to the ground, Peter touched Caitlin with his leg as he passed.

'Run!' Peter thought,' now!'

Caitlin listened this time, she fled towards the back door as thoughts buzzed through her head. She looked down at her arm and shuddered, it was slowly returning to a visible state.

'It's all real,' she thought.

She was so scarred and her head was a mess, it was so much to take in. These powers were real; she had heard her dad's thoughts in her head and then started going invisible or something. As she ran out the back door, the thoughts in her head faded, as though whatever was happening to her was wearing off. She looked back at her arm to see that it was normal again.

Caitlin rested against the wall, trying to think of what to do, she couldn't leave her dad in there but if she went back in that guy with the gun might kill her. She knew only one thing that could help, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled 911.

"What service do you require?" the operator asked.

"Police please quick!" Caitlin said frantically, she could no longer hear the fighting inside the room.

"Police," a voice said.

"Help please," Caitlin said," there's a man with a gun at my house, there's something wrong with him, hes not normal, hes trying to kill my dad"

"He's a mutant?" the police officer on the phone asked.

"I guess so," Caitlin sobbed," Please hurry!"

She gave her address and just as she did, a gunshot rang out.

…………………………………………………………………………

Peter didn't know where Caitlin was running to, as long as she got far enough away for him to take care of this guy without the chance of her getting shot. They fought, throwing punches at each other. Peter made sure the guy who he assumed was possessing this man with the camouflage power was still in there, as they fought, blue light erupted on the man's hands and Peter felt a rushing sensation like something was trying to get inside him. He grabbed the man's head and focussed, he pulled hard, not at the camouflage man, but at whatever was inside his head. A pain shot through Peter and the man backed off, Peter watched as he rose up, looking at the ground next to Peter.

"I cant possess you," the man said.

"I took your power," Peter replied, with a grin," I guess that makes me immune to your possession now,"

"Hmm," the man said," beat this one,"

The man disappeared and Peter scrambled to his feet, he listened for any sign of movement and heard Caitlin talking to the police on the phone. The floorboards creaked to his right and he saw the gun laying there, he lunged for it and felt the man grabbed him just as he did. They tumbled into the cabinet and glass stabbed Peter in the back, he felt the man hold him around the neck, trying to choke him as neither of them had managed to get the gun into their hands.

Peter grasped a piece of glass and thrust it at the man he couldn't see, blood seeped onto Peter and the man staggered back, Peter dived for the gun, hearing footsteps behind him as the injured man tried to get there first. Peter turned as he grasped his fingers around the cold metal grip and pulled the trigger, no more than a second later the man appeared again, fully visible and stumbled backwards, dead. The bullet had gone straight through his skull.

Peter pulled himself to his feet, clutching the broken glass still stuck in his body.

"Gotcha," he said in triumph, putting the gun on the table.

The doors suddenly burst in, black clothed men entering the house and Peter grabbed the gun again.

"Get down!" they said.

"Weapon on the ground now!"

Peter dropped the gun quickly.

"Isn't that….Peter Petrelli?!" one man said.

"Take him down now!" Another said raising his gun, Peter touched the dead man with his leg and took his power, melting away into the background. Peter knew how this power worked and stayed perfectly still, until he heard a scream.

"This must be his daughter," an agent said, dragging Caitlin screaming by her hair across the ground.

"Execute her!" Another agent said," she might have a power!"

Peter grabbed Caitlin and pushed both men out of the way, they exited through the back door and three agents followed, aiming their guns at the field.

"Their gone," one said.

"Damm it!"

"Check that other guy," an agent said," make sure he is dead, these people have a nasty habit of surprising us,"

An agent touched the dead man to check his pulse and looked a bit dazed, then stood up.

"Are you ok?" his comrade asked.

"They surprise me to sometimes," the agent said with a dark smile.

'Until next time…..Peter Petrelli.,' the agent thought, laughing inside.


End file.
